1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for removing contaminants from a surface of a machine tool, and more particularly to a cleaning apparatus that is selectively coupled to and movable by a machine tool spindle.
2. Background Art
Machine tools can perform a variety of operations to shape and finish a part. When these operations are performed, contaminants such as chips, dust, and lubricants are dispersed onto the surfaces of the machine tool. These contaminants must be periodically removed to maintain the stability and quality of the machining process.
Previously, operators cleaned machine tools by spraying air or coolant against contaminated surfaces to dislodge particulates. These manual operations were messy, time consuming, labor intensive, and resulted in increased machine downtime and associated costs.
Before applicant's invention, there was a need for an apparatus and a method for efficiently cleaning a machine tool without extensive operator involvement. In addition, there was a need for an apparatus that could be automatically selected and attached to the machine tool to reduce machine downtime and associated costs. Problems associated with the prior art as noted above and other problems are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.